theeventfandomcom-20200213-history
I Haven't Told You Everything
| season_num= 1 | ep_num= 01 | air_date= September 20, 2010 | length = | pc= | pov= Simon Lee Sean Walker President Martinez Michael Buchanan Sean Walker | days= Timeline | writer= Nick Wauters | director= Jeffrey Reiner | starring= | specialguests= | guests= Julia Campbell as Valerie Buchanan Gonzalo Menendez as Dan Taylor Tony Todd as General Whitman Lauren Stamile as Molly Dixon Joseph C. Phillips as unknown Casey Siemaszko as Fred Decosta Omid Abtahi as unknown Angel Desai as Maureen Wynn Everett as Rachel Michael Cummings as Jerry Boersma Lorena Segura York as Eva Wes Ramsey as Greg Kervin | costars= Michael Spound as Bob Kramer Anna Clark as Samantha Buchanan Sayeed Shahidi as David Martinez Chris Warner as JB Mark Weiler as Agent #1 JP Gillain as Ship's Desk Clerk Seth Caskey as James Mike Madrigal as Other Air Conroller Ellie Cornell as Marla Olsen | uncredited= | archive= | transcript= Transcript | previous = | next = }} is the Pilot and 1st episode of Season 1 of The Event. Summary Sean Walker (Jason Ritter), stumbles into a national conspiracy after his girlfriend Leila (Sarah Roemer) mysteriously disappears from a Caribbean cruise. Elsewhere, President Elias Martinez (Blair Underwood) is scheduled to announce the release of a group of detainees led by Sophia Maguire (Laura Innes) — despite the disapproval of his Director of National Intelligence, Blake Sterling (Željko Ivanek). Their futures are on a collision course in a global conspiracy that could ultimately change the fate of mankind. Synopsis Opening 2 p.m. An unseen news reporter declares that a press conference is being interrupted by something strange. Blurry news footage documents the chaos: people running for safety, a loud buzz filling the air, and harsh winds overturning furniture. As the reporter screams, "Run!" the footage abruptly stops. 23 minutes earlier A São Paulo, Brazil-bound flight readies for takeoff from the Miami Airport. A flight attendant asks a sweaty, anxious-looking Sean Walker to exit the bathroom and take his seat. A discarded maintenance uniform peeks out of the trash. Sean nervously makes his way to his seat, and sees shadowy men rushing through the airport, intent on finding him. As the plane picks up steam, a black SUV races alongside it, just off to the side of the runway. Sean regards it with caution. 11 days earlier At the Buchanan residence, Leila packs for an upcoming cruise with her boyfriend, Sean. Leila's mother Val helps with the preparation, while Leila's little sister Samantha bounces around, annoying them. Meanwhile, in the study, Sean rambles nervously to Leila's father, Michael. Michael interrupts Sean and cuts right to the chase: he'd be happy to give Sean his blessing. Michael's relief is palpable. We cut back to the plane, where Sean peers around the cabin in a paranoid fashion. With the plane safely in flight, Sean approaches the cockpit door. When a stewardess asks him to take a seat, Sean swiftly turns around and pulls out a gun. POV: Simon Lee Just before 5p.m. In a black SUV, Simon Lee speeds towards the airport and calls the Miami Control Tower. He urges the controller to stop the plane, claiming that there's a terrorist with a bomb onboard. 13 months earlier At Mount Inostranka, in Alaska, a menacing building stands out against the snow. Simon tells an enigmatic Sophia that William has finally been recaptured. William has offered information regarding "the event" in exchange for his freedom. Sophia tells Simon that he must silence William. Simon questions Sophia's advice, countering that if people knew about "the event," perhaps they could better prepare. He adds that President Martinez is a good man who might help. Sophia won't budge, and as Simon exits, we see she is handcuffed to the table. Simon continues racing towards the airport, finally convincing the flight controller to stop the flight. But when the tower radios the plane's cockpit, there's no response. And strangely, the entire system's down. Desperate, Simon crashes onto the runway, speeding alongside the plane. But he's too late; the plane sails into the sky without interference. On the plane, Sean pulls a gun on the stewardess and knocks on the cockpit door, screaming, "You don't have to do this! Let me in! It's not too late, but we have to act now!" A gun-toting Air Marshal interrupts Sean's meltdown and forces him to disarm. Sean protests, saying it's not what it looks like. POV: Sean Walker Eight days earlier Sean and Leila frolic on the Saint Lucia beach. They hike to the top of a hill where Sean's rambling can only mean that he's about to propose. Suddenly, a man in a cast screams for help. His girlfriend has hit her head and fallen into the ocean, and with his injury, he's unable to save her. Sean heroically jumps in and saves her life. Safely beachside, Sean, Leila, and their new friends Greg and Vicky chat over drinks. Leila's a bit ill at ease around the free-wheeling, hard-drinking couple and seems relieved when a phone call from her father interrupts the fiesta. After a brief chat with her dad, Leila rejoins the party, where Vicky has already insisted that Leila and Sean join her for snorkeling the next morning. Later that night Sean and an inebriated Leila stumble to their hotel room while gossiping about their slightly imposing new friends. Feeling queasy, Leila steps onto the balcony where Sean suggests that the following night they should have a private, romantic dinner in Antigua. Leila agrees, unaware of Sean's proposal plans. On the plane Sean is on the doomed flight, shortly after the Air Marshal has disarmed him. While pointing a gun at Sean, the Air Marshal knocks on the cockpit door and tells the pilot to turn the plane around. Suddenly, a loud gunshot rings out. But it's not from the cabin - it's from inside the cockpit. POV: President Elias Martinez Presidential Retreat President Elias Martinez celebrates his son's birthday at an outdoor party at the Presidential Retreat. Vice President Raymond Jarvis discreetly interrupts, pulling the President into a conference room. Jarvis, Director Blake Sterling, and General Whitman try to convince the President to call off the press conference and keep the Inostranka facility open. They remind the President to "sacrifice the rights of the few for the safety of the many." The president disagrees, saying that they've unfairly treated the prisoners, and it's time to set them free. The press conference will go on, and can't even be delayed because a reporter already has the exclusive. Seeing that the President is set on holding the press conference, Sterling backs down but urges him to keep the detainees in the facility. 13 months earlier President Martinez scolds Sterling for hiding information regarding the Mount Inostranka facility and its 97 detainees. Sterling says that the CIA is overseeing the facility and that there's nothing to worry about. Unconvinced, Martinez insists on a visit to see for himself. At Mount Inostranka, the president enters the facility. He demands to see the detainees, the living quarters and research labs. But first, he meets their mysterious leader Sophia Maguire. Back in Miami, Martinez and Sophia prepare for the press conference while Vice President Jarvis is nowhere to be found. Suddenly Secret Service men barge in, rushing the president and Sophia to safety. In the sky, they see a plane flying directly at them. POV: Michael Buchanan Eight days earlier At the Buchanan's home in Atlanta, Michael and Val debate whether they should check in on Leila during her vacation. They playfully bicker over who's more overprotective of their beautiful daughter. Michael gives in to his paternal instinct and phones Leila while Samantha runs outside to bring her bicycle in from the rain. In the yard, someone grabs Sam and stifles her scream. Moments later, two armed intruders ambush Michael and Val, guns blasting. At the Miami Airport, Michael walks onto a plane in a pilot's uniform. He has a look of eerie determination as he enters the cockpit, preparing for flight. POV: Sean Walker Back on the airplane Sean and the rest of the passengers react to the loud gunshot coming from the locked cockpit. Sean finally convinces the Air Marshal that they must get into the cockpit, but the door's locked and the pilot isn't answering Sean's pleas. Outside the plane, the passengers see an F-16 jet flying beside them! As panicked voices echo through the cabin, the plane jerks and Sean falls to the floor. Seven days earlier Sean and Vicky snorkel in the pristine Saint Lucia waters. On the boat ride to shore, Sean explains that Leila couldn't come along because she was ill, either with food poisoning, or more likely, a bad hangover. Vicky giggles and leans in seductively to take a picture with Sean. Sean returns to his cabin on the ship but his card won't unlock the door. He calls for Leila but nobody answers. When he complains to the front desk, the ship's desk clerk says they have no record of Sean in the system. And according to the computer, another couple - Jason and Marla Olsen - occupy his room. At Sean's insistence, a security guard accompanies him back to his room where the Olsens answer the door. Sean barges in but there's no sign of Leila, and Sean's belongings - including his passport - are gone. Sean calls Leila but her phone has been disconnected. When he dials the Buchanan's home, the answering machine picks up. A bloodied hand rests limply on the Buchanan's floor. In a state of full-blown panic, Sean sprints away from the security guard and races away. Back on the airplane Sean picks up the phone and begs Michael not to go through with his plans. Sean argues that if they work together, maybe they can still find Leila. "Whatever they promised you, you can't trust them," Sean adds. Michael ignores Sean's desperate cries and finally notices the F-16 flying beside him. The F-16 radios the cockpit, telling the pilot that this is the final warning. Meanwhile, thousands of feet below, the President and his entourage hear the deafening roar of the plane as it gathers speed, hurtling directly at them! Through intense, tear-filled eyes, Michael steels himself as the plane descends. He's a man possessed. Presidential Retreat The press conference preparation has devolved into a full-blown crisis. Martinez and his family crowd into a waiting SUV, Sophia ducks for cover, and a crowd of reporters tries desperately to document the chaos. On a nearby freeway, Simon calls the F-16 jet pilot flying beside the plane and suggests he intervene. But the pilot can't act; his system's down. (Insert highlight video skittle) The plane is just about to crash into the president's SUV when suddenly the ground shakes and the plane vanishes into a brilliant, bright white light. Stunned and confused, Martinez]] looks to Sophia, who possesses an eerie calm. "They saved us," she says. "Who saved us?" Martinez asks. Sophia simply replies, "I haven't told you everything." Quotes As they leave the Buchanan home, :Michael to Leila: "Prepare for departure." :Sophia to President Martinez: "I haven't told you everything." Recurring Themes *The room number that Sean and Leila stay in is room 5314. *Avias Flight 514 disappears over over the Presidential Retreat in Coral Gables, Florida Unanswered Questions /Theories}} Who left the gun for Sean Walker? How did Sean Walker learn that Michael Buchanan was going to pilot the plane and to crash the plane into the President's residence? How was Michael Buchanan arranged to pilot the plane bound to kill the president? How is Simon Lee connected to the detainees at Mount Inostranka? How did Simon learn of Michael's plans to kill the president using an airliner? Why does Michael look so nervous as he splashes water on his face right before intruders enter his residence? Who sent the two intruders to kill Mrs. Buchanan and kidnap Samantha? Who caused the control tower to lose power? Who gave the president the file containing information about Mount Inostranka and the detainees kept there? Was Vicky Roberts really drowning? Was the cast on the arm of Vicky's boyfriend, Greg, really due to an injury or was it a ruse to get Vicky alone with Sean for snorkeling? How was the entire radar system for the Eastern Seaboard disabled? What happened to the engagement ring left by Sean in the safe of Sean and Leila’s cabin? Are Jason and Marla Olsen linked Leila’s disappearance? What is the significance of the address given by Jason and Marla Olsen to the cruise ship? Who is Sean talking about when he tells Michael “they can’t be trusted?” What caused the fighter pilot’s jet to malfunction? Who is Sophia talking about when she says “they saved us?” What is it Sophia hasn’t told the president? Are the digits used in the flight number, gate number, room number, addresses and zip codes, and the number of detainees significant? }} Category:Season 1 Category:Elias Category:Episode 1.01 Category:Sean Category:Leila Category:Sophia Category:Simon Category:Christina Category:David Category:Michael Category:Valerie Category:Samantha Category:Blake Category:Whitman Category:Vicky Category:Greg Category:Jarvis Category:Marla Category:JB Category:Air Marshall